Sporadic Lovers
by Hinomoto Yonagi
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has an off the wall Libido.So he decides to make AV films in order to rid himself of his frequently reoccurring lusts.But SoulSociety has other plans for his certain area of skill.
1. AV Actors

Ichigo growled as Chad sheethed himself in further hitting his sweetspot in just the right way to make him cum....and if it wasn't for Chad's fettish in intence bondage,he would've. "Shit Ichigo,"He breathed as came deep inside of the substitute arched his back pulling hard against the leather handcuffs that chained him to the bed of the hotel they were lad lost the gag a while back when Chad's sadistic nature showed it's naughty little head. Ichigo was close to passing out when he heard Chad's deep barritone chuckle in his ear. "You're trembling so much,Kakeru. I know you can last more that three dry climaxes." Ichigo herd himself whine and blushed a dark red until he herd the handcuffs being undone and he felt himself being turned around to see his cruel dark skinned lover. "Hidoiyo*, Master."He managed to whisper when Chad pulled himself out tilting his ass up so the cum wouldn't leak completely out. He lifted his arms up and put his hands on either side of Chad's face brushing his hair out of his dark chocolate brown eyes. "Onegai*, l-let me cum one time ....." His voice was trembling form the feeling and knowledge that Chad's cum was sloshing around in his almost came again envisioning it.

Chad smiled taking off the cock ring and untieing Ichigo's uke was such a seductive little slut when he was desperately looking for his much to his disapointment he was over towards his box of toys, he pulled out a dildo that doubled also as a looked at it and shuddered it was the exact length and girth as Chad was when he was hard not to long stood and put ducktape on the bottom of the gasped and groaned holding back from cumming, but it was hard. His dick was in so much pain and turning more from blue to purple as the seconds continued to roll got up on his elbows watching Chad as he once again dug in his box of toys to get an ass climbed over Ichigo and kissed him deeply,almost immediately diving his tongue into Ichigo's shinigami went down to his thighs lifting them up as the plug was put into made sure to put in in enough to stop the cum and not stimulate anything that would make the shivering mess of a strawberry cum too up again he carried Ichigo bridal style over to the center of the bedroom.

In a corner of the room was a camera crew that had all but passed out form blood loss. "Now take it out and quickly replace it with one of your favorite remember how right?"Chad said crossing his arms across his chest. "Y-yes master.I always remember what you teach me." Ichigo groveled rubbing his face against the giant cock in front of his face. "Why is that, my pet?" Chad half hummed grabbing the abused scalp of bright orange hair. "Because I love you body, your dick, and the way you fuck me senceless master." Chad smirked and yanked his head away from his prize for the umptienth time that then sat in a chair in another corner of the room with his legs spread wide for the camera to get a good shot of his penis. Ichigo positioned himself over the dildo and snatched the plug out violently enough to tear his ass before pluging himself hard on the one trickle of white came form his ass, much to both his and Chad's relief. Suddenly the vibrator was turned on. Someone forgot their lines or was apparently taking too long. The director of this AV film was a real asshole but neither could complain since they were both in this line of work as long as you did it where they could see and profit from it, anything went.

Ichigo moaned as loud as he could opening his legs wide and pounding down hard on the vibrator."Master, give it to me harder!" He screamed reaching on hand behind his head and arching his remembered to look at the camera this time with his eyes closed to make it look was licking his lips and stoked his cock with one of his giant hands."Of course," He purred turning the vibrator all the way screamed dropping his arm putting it in even deeper than before."Please,Master!" He shouted desperately wating to cum with all his might."Do it." Chad commanded stroking faster and standing to walk to Ichigo's harder Ichigo sat completely down on the vibrating toy and stroked himself wildly his pubed shining even brighter from the sweat and precum. "uhnn..... Close."He said looking up at Chad who was struggling to hold in his climax until the final line before the closing scene."Master......on me......cum on me!!" Chad smiled and stroked in time with Ichigo's with a simultaneous roar of exstacy, they came by the bucket load. Ichigo's body spasmed with the intense pleasure of releasing and getting sprayed by Chad's was thick and streaming from their cocks in a fountain like kept his mouth open for this scene since he was cast as the lifted his hand panting hard in order to turn off the vibrator even though for the cum shot, the director had taked the initiative."Mmm, thank you master." Ichigo moaned kissing Chad's cock all backed off and lifted him off the vibrator letting the warm liquid seep out from the other's ass."Not master, Hayate." He said and kissed Ichigo lovingly to end the AV filming for that night.

___________________________________________________________________

The next morning was as redundant as getting harrassed by Chizuru, Tatsuki protecting her lover from the vulture, Chad in the bathroom either fucking some random dude or mastribating enough to flood the school with his cum, Ishida hitting on him as openly as his pride would school he went home to a rather unusual Toshiro making out with his little sister, stayed behind the wall and waited for a 'thump' or nervous chuckling before taking his cue to for his mind it was the latter. He took a deep breath and then reopened and closed the door. "Tadaimasu*!Karin!Yuzu!You home?"He said walking into the greeting room to see the two on opposite sides of the room. Karin looked up from a book to her brothers face."Yuzu is with dad shopping." She answered simply and looked back down lazily. Ichigo silently wondered if acting ran in his family's blood."By the way Toshiro is here." She said snapping him out of his thought. Hitsugaya tensed at hearing Karin address him by his first name without any Ichigo went with the improv and turned to him with his usual swagger towards the young captain. "Yeah why are you hear Toshiro?" He twitched again but turned to him pissed off as if he wasn't just making out with his younger sister. "I came to talk to we please go to your room?" He said his hand twitching some.

Ichigo inwardly smirked and outwardly shrugged."Sure." He answered leading Hitsugaya up to his room. One the door was closed he threw his bag to the side and sat on his bed. "What's up?" He asked. Histugaya started to blush dark red. "I....saw the sex tapes you made with Sado-kun." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Not just me either,all of the other taicho* have as well except Soutaicho* and a view lieutenants and seated officers." Ichigo's eyes narrowed extreamely thin and stared at Toshiro. "Who gave you that?" He growled menacingly. "The director." He answered. "So what do you want to do with me? Kill me or get rid of my shinigami powers? " He truth he was still horny and was ready to do just about anyone who fit the bill. "No but this is a warning from soul society are making false emergencies to come see you.I'd be cautious of the men here so that you don't get raped." He said and then dropped the blush that stained his peach skin."Also I'd like to ask your permission to date your sister Karin..."He almost squeaked. At this Ichigo relaxed and was extreamely cute so he petted his hair much to Toshiro's dismay. "Yeah.I can tell she likes you alot." Hitsugaya muttered a quick word of thanks before walking back down to where Karin doubt wanting to finish where they had left off earlier. He got up and closed the door before taking off his clothes and placing a dvd in the player for his TV. Turning it on he closed his window told his dad long ago that he was gay and needed to be left alone at all times so that his sisters did not know until they were old enough to understand his situation.

Lowering the volume he watched one of the pornos he had made long ago with Urahara. As sad as it was to say it, Urahara was his first man after realizing he was gay and introduced him to the magic known as AV films. The video finally was getting to the good had him absolutely pinned under him fucking him deep and hard how he liked it best. Ichigo now grabbed his dick remembering Urahara's hands and how they played with all of his sweet spots until he came more times than he cared to count anymore. Ichigo storked himself fast as he could in order to keep up with the pace Urahara was fucking him on the came at the end of the video in his hand. The break up between then wasn't as sweet as he thought it should've been. He found Urahara having a threesome with Yoruichi and hurt him but that was all there was to it. After that day they never touched each other licked his lips and stroked his dick back to life. His hole still wasn't tight enough to be entered just for his phone and moaning he called Uryuu's cell. " is Uryuu Ishida, who is--" Ishida began before shuddering at the voice moaning over the phone. "Ishida.....let me fuck you...right now." Ichigo said before snapping the phone closed and cumming for the second time that evening.

Hearing a tapping noise on his window he smiled to see the Quincy he wanted right then. His speed was opened the window and kissed Ishida full on his lips. "Barrier?" He asked moving down to the feminine man's neck lifting him and pulling him inside his room, slamming the window in the process."Ah....mm.....it's set." That was the only thing Ishida could say before his clothes were all but practacly ripped from his little pushed Ishida down on his bed his erection full blown and ready to fuck 's member finally rose to the occasion, it's outline making tiself apparent in his smiled at his choice in underwear. Ichigo slipped down and licked Ishida's pulse making the Quincy moan ever so sweetly. "Such sexy underwear Ishida..." He whispered tracing a finger up his thigh in order to tease him ever so shivered and kissed his neck would only fuck him if he didn't leave any his left hand Ichigo pinched and rubbed Ishida's nipple using his mouth for the other nipple on his right arched his back and shuddered thrusting his hips so that their dicks came into contact with each other. Ishida moaned and continued as Ichigo purred around his his right index finger in the cloth he pulled it and snapped it freeing the dick it had once hidden from Ichigo's then bent down and with his masterful tongue licked off Ishida's glasses and put them on the desk to their right. Ichigo then grinded back down on Ishida's dick putting his full body weight on his gasped and groaned out opening his legs for Ichigo who hand dipped his hand between them gathering up precum.

Ichigo moaned and kissed Ishida passionately which he retuned with equal though Ichigo was always like this,Ichigo had been waiting aged for that had always wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked by the bright haired far it felt _amazing_.One Ichigos fingers had gathered up enough precum, he prepared both his tongue and digit to enter the moan of protest his did both without warning like he originally wanted moaned and shuddered feeling himself being pentrated from to places at the same sperated them and helf his hips down smirking at the dishelved and disgracefully disshelved Quincy beneith him."You prepared youself?" He said more than asked." we wouldn't have to waste time."Ishida said inbetween pushed his leg up so that the Quincy could hold did without needing to be his lips Ichigo licked around his asshole some and kissed himself up again he plunged himself deep into moaned long together before Ichigo started started off slow at first but then began picking up was loving every minute of this. Smirking the Shinigami rolled them so that the Quicny was riding took a few breaths his face tinted a beautiful shade of then put his hands on Ichigo's chest raising his ass up and then slammed himself back down causeing both to cry out as Ishida rode out the sensation. He kept slamming himself back down as Ichigo watched mesmerized by this complete change in character displayed infront of him. "Kurosa--ki.I-i'm so close....." he muttered as Ichigo grabbed his hips and sat up changin their positions once held on to his shoulders as they moved to an edge of the bed.

Ichigo panted and grabbed Ishidas hips moving his ass up and down for kissed him deeply and Ichigo returned it with added his tongue and sucked Ishida's out of his mouth for them to play groaned and then yelped when they were off the bed immediately clamped his legs onto Ichigo's hips before he started thrusting."Oh my god!" Ishida screamed as Ichigo resumed his previous speed thrusting into Ishida like a madman before pinning him up against the panted out off all the asses he fucked Ishida's was the best he'd ever licked the inside of the Quincy's ear and blew on it. Causing the bowman to gasp and arch his back a little more. "Come for me....." Ichigo whispered grabbing Ishida's dick and stroking it in time with his thrusts. "God! Yes!Yes! YES!" Ishida chanded before he tensed up and released his seed all over Ichigo's hand and a little on his own groaned and Shot his semen as well inside of Ishida's ass."Kurosaki!"He cried as they began to come down from off of their orgasmic high."Shit...Ishida." Ichigo panted pulling out of him.

Ishida went to the bathroom and showered before putting on his clothes and looked at the said 1:45 it bright red smiled and decided to mastribate one last time shooting his load to the vision of time it was a double stream just as soon as he thought that was all, another vision of Renji popped in his head and he came again without any stimulation at looked back at the clock which read sighed and dressed his lower half before putting the shinigami pendant to his he was done removing his soul from his body. He took off to Souls was time for work.


	2. Tell Me

**Hey guys!! It's me the author of this story!!! Well the first chater was a trial since I didn't really know how this crap essentially I'll put the Disclaimer here and the starred word from last chapter as well.I like to combine both english and japanese when I write things like this so please bear with me a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor any of the characters but i do own the situations that they are put if I did there'd be more sex and less fillers. any who on to chapter two with you!**

***kicks reader down below the bar***

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Ichigo walked in the employee entrance of the strip club with a giant smile on his usually angry got ready with all the other guys noone in Rukongai questioned his sexuality, and he could get on with his gay off his shinigami uniform he put on leather arm warmers, a leather G-string, leather black boots that came up to his lower thighs,clip on nipple piercings that connected with a chain, and a policeman's cap. Here he was known as "The Forbidden Fruit". He loved the name and used it for his stage name so noone would know it was really rubbed some baby oil over his exposed skin and but on a black zoro mask so if anyone came he knew they wouldn't recognise him up his shiny dark black whip, Ichigo went out to his platform doing a few dances on the pole while waiting for his croud to gather.

He didn't have to wait long much to his speaker system blasted "Tell Me" by Bobby Valentino. It was innocent enough to have a sensual feel but Ichigo had plans to twist it into a lap dance of a life time. When the song began it's lyrics he crawled around on the stage slowly shaking his ass. He jumped up and reached the top of the pole swirling his heals hit the ground below him he snapped his whip from behind his ass and put it inbetween his legs rubbing it against his crotch a few time before take it out in front and snapping it in front of a mans face who was close to touching himself.

Ichigo smiled and sat on the man's lap grinding and rubbing their Ichigo was hard enough the man had already came twice. Ichigo stepped back and went behind the pole grinding on it a few more times he climbed up it one more time before the song ended and slid down ending with his boots connected by the heels but spread just enough so the croud could see his erection. Ichigo was most proud of the fact that when he was hard, his dick always peeped itself our of any underwear he was up a new song came on that he recognized instantly. It was called "Birthday Sex" by instantly began grinding back up the around he gave the crowd a great view of his ass as he raped himself with the pole. Coming up to the front he stretched his legs completely out rubbing them and tracing the insides with his thumbs. People kept throwing money up at him so he closed his legs with a click of his heels and layed down on his stomache grinding on the yen and stange as the song began it's intro into the chorus.

**Girl you know I-I-I**

**Girl you know I-I-I**

**I been fiendin', wake up in the late night and dreamin' about your lovin'.**

Ichigo stood up and licked his left hand before trailing it slowly down his body as he wound his body up and down on ths grabbed his crotch and went behind it playing with his hole some before going back to the pole. He let his whip crack every time the word sex was said in the song, while he ground himself to the out into the croud he recognized three people. He snapped his hips at the sound of a bell but mentally cursed his luck. Shuuhei Hisagi, Aburai Renji, and Kuchiki Byakuya were all there in the corner watchin his body as he danced erotically. By the time the break down came he had taken off his left glove and thrown it to some random guy.

**Or girl without a broom i could just sweep you off your feet **

**and make you wanna tell some body(body)**

**how i do.**

Ichigo snapped his whip loudly as rose petals began raining down from the ceiling as he dropped the rope and snatched his other glove off and dropping it on the side for some guy to get.

**You said you wanted flowers on the bed.**

**But you got me and hours on the bed.**

He then dug his thumbs into his G-string snapping it off. and letting it fall to show his dripping wet erection as he brought a hand up to play with his went behind the pole with his back to the audience grinding himself up to standing before walking off the stage as the next dance took his place.

_What the hell are they doing here?Wait! Hitsugaya did say that most of the Gotei 13 saw me and Chad's that doesn't give them any excuse for coming to a gay bar._Ichigo thought infront of his mirror. Sighing he took off the hat and mask before unclipping the fake piercings on his shuddered as he accidently rubbed one of the sore ones. Unzipping his boots he put his shinigami uniform in a bag and looked in his dressing room for his sex clothes. Smiling he put on a dark red lacy thong with tight black pants that hung off his hips just enough to show the thong and a little bit of his pubic hair.

He slipped on a dark red shirt and white sneakers. He knew that wasn't the custom here but motal clothes where a rarity he was always noticed and always got sex out of his dressing room, Ichigo met two black haired men and one dark red pinapple.

"Uhh, Byakuya, Hisagi, Renji, wha--?"

Ichigo tried to say but was interruped by Byakuya grabbing him and flash stepping them out of there with Renji and Hisagi hot on his heels. The next thing Ichigo resgitered was being plopped down on a soft around he knew he couldn't be at the Kuchiki household and this place looked expesive. The wallpapers were bright gold with diamond from a few extra moments of inspection Ichigo could tell he was in a love hotel's king a door close Ichigo looked around Byakuya to see Renji and Hisagi in the door way.

"Ichigo...."Renji breathed walking over to his captain and the substitute.

"Patience Renji."Byakuya said as Hisagi locked the door. Ichigo shuddered and looked up at the three men before him.

"Well is there something you want?" Ichigo said with his usual dipped his hand in Ichigo's crotch and palmed his dick.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned gripping his the captain's wrist licked his lips and groaned as Hisagi made his move as had made his way behind Renji and was grinding into the pinapple's ass passionately while stroking him through his robes.

"We want you, Ichigo." Byakuya whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second before he recovered from that comment. Hisagi and Renji looked at his face as it turned from a surprized shock into a sexy smirk that screamed malevolence.

"Alright, Byakuya." He said lazily rolling out the Captain's name from his mouth.

He pounced on top of the Rokubantai Taicho* pinning him to the mattress with ease. Renji and Hisagi stopped what they were doing to spectate the scene before them.

"Come for me..." Ichigo whispered shuddered and ground his hips up against his seme for the night.

"With pleasure."He replied slipping his hands under Ichigo's robes and slipping them off. Hisagi and Renji got on the opposite sides of the bed and undressed themselves in accordance to the two people who were the current center of all four were naked, Renji attacked Hisagi's mouth who responded by grabbing Renji's ponytail and ripping out the hairtie, letting his crimson red hair fall down to his lower back.

Renji groaned and let his hands roam all over Hisagi's chest finding his nipples and playing with seperated from the red-head's lips to groan on his shoulder. He always was extra sensitive when it came to his didn't much help when the tribal marked man began sucking and biting them.

Hisagi grabbed Renji's head and held it closer to his chest moaning softly as his dick stood proudly in between his legs. Ichigo meanwhile was giving Byakuya's neither regions special attention.

Byakuya had his back arched in pure bliss as the strawberry fucked him with two fingers in addition to his mouth licking and rubbing against his looked up at Byakuya's face and smiled.

"Byakuya." He breathed as the black haired beauty strained to open his eyes. Looking down at his orenge haired sex god, Byakuya panted moving his hips back on the fingers. His mind was in way too much of a haze to form words.

"Touch yourself."The naughty strawberry smirked and reached over to Hisagi's dick and began stroking it, eliciting a moan from the normally serious and Renji's eyes both widened at the new sight.

Ichigo had pulled Hisagi down for the most feral kiss they'd ever of them moaning in each other's mouth as Ichigo pulled him onto his lap grinding into each other as desperately as the watched the sceene and slightly wondered if Hisagi had an afrodisiac on him the way he and Kurosaki were going at it.

Hisagi pulled away from Ichigo's mouth pushing him back a bed was huge so manuvering on different sides of the bed was licked his lips and watched as Hisagi impaled himself on his dick as hard as he could.

"Nnngh..!" He groaned as he grabed onto Ichigo's shoulders in an attempt to keep sane.

Ichigo closed his eyes and gasped as he felt Hisagi's heat surround layed back completely as Hisagi started riding him, looking at his flushed and sweaty body bouncing at a steady pace above him.

Renji licked his lips and crawled over to Byakuya who was doing as the strawberry had last of his hands was stroking his length with a firm grip while the other one had snaked it's way around to his trembled as he held his taicho up to his chest. Byakuya had taken 4 fingers up to the knuckle and his hole was still begging for more.

"Taicho.....let me help."Renji whispered in his ear.

Byakuya looked back at the tattoed man and tongue kissed him taking out his fingers. Renji positioned himself at the well prepared entrance before thrusting up to the only paused for a second in order to lift and spread Byakuya's legs, so he could hit the prostrate as often as he needed.

"Re-enji" Byakuya breathed as he rocked back with Renji's member.

Renji grunted biting his bottom lip before bending his Taicho over and thrusting into him and Ichigo had changed positions from Hisagi riding Ichigo completely, to Hisagi was sitting on Ichigo's lap as Ichigo thrusted in him. They were all were so close to cumming. Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Renji tongue kissing him deeply before crawling closer to Hisagi and shucking his dick.

Ichigo looked down at Byakuya's behavior and grunted pounding Hisagi action was mirrored by Renji, who also stroked his lover's dick in time with his thrusts.

Hisagi arched his back as far as it would allow him, moaning at the top of his lungs. He was in had his two lovers and Ichigo ravishing him.

"Shit...."Ichigo crused under his breath and picked up speed.

He thrusted a few more times before ramming himself deep into Hisagi's ass cumming as hard as he was a chain reaction since no sooner than he had begun spilling himself in Hisagi, that Renji, Byakuya, Shuuhei had cum at the exact same time. The four men collapsed on the bed, limbs sprawled out everywhere. Ichigo licked his lips in the afterglow.

_Just what the doctor ordered..._ He thought feeling fully satisfied as he pulled out of Hisagi he rolled over and looked at the lover all were kissing each other and cuddling as if they had never had sex but were just getting ready for bed. Ichigo felt a soft pang in his chest as the rememberance of what he and Urahara had flashed breifly in his head.

"Kurosaki..."Byakuya breathed holding his wrist for a second. "Will you be with us?" He asked much to Ichigo's shock.

Renji and Hisagi looked over at the strawberry as he shook Byakuya's hand off of his. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the happy threesome, and truely sighed for the first time that night.

"Sorry,I swore I wouldn't get tied down like that again." He whispered getting up to go wash off.

Byakuya nodded in understanding before kissing Renji and Hisagi on the foreheads to calm them someone had hurt him tremendously to not indulge in an offer like there's and participate in the industry he was in. Byakuya was no philantropist, but he could tell that what Ichigo was doing was hurting himself more than he knew.

Ichigo came out of the bathroom and put down what money he could on his heel, he put on his clothes to go back looked at him and nodded as the door closed behind was the next one to sigh that night while he petted Renji's and Hisagi's hair.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ichigo made it back in time for the sun to got into his body and washed at the clock it said 7:45am. He had time to make it to school, at on his school uniform he ran down stairs picked up a bagel and dashed into his classroom(putting on his shoes along the way as a rushed student normally would.).He sat down in time for the bell. While the class rep was telling the class what new events were going on in the upcoming months, Ichigo was mulling over the thought of being in a relationship a deep breath he closed his eyes and caught the pencil the teacher usually threw at him when ever she saw his eyes closed.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Yayyy!!!!Crappy chapter ending!!! Oh well tell me how you like it and as I promised I will type the transations to some of the japanese words down here.**

***Rokubantai Tachou- Sixth squad captain**

***Hidoiyo-(in context) You're cruel/horrible**

***Onegai-Please**

***Tadaimasu- "I'm home!"**

***Soutaicho- Captain-Commander/Commander**

***Taicho-Captain**

**Also there was a typo at the end of chapter one so i'm correcting that now. it's supposed to read "Soul Society".**

**Chapter 3 onward will mention Ichigo's dilema with Urahara and his bitchassness.**

**Review please!!!!**


	3. The Gentile Giant

**Wow this longer than I would've thought to update. Sorry everyone who faved this story. I kinda lost inspiration for it halfway through with this stupid thing.**

**I'll try to make this one extra long so don't flame me. v-v**

* * *

Lunch period was the only time where his "job" as a substitute shinigami actually mattered. This was the only way to earn his stripes once he passed on in order to be a full fledged shinigami. He was stronger than most of the current captains, so what was the point of this when they deploy scouts to Karakura Town anyway? Just to make him feel important most likely. The days had gone by slowly ever since Byakuya's inivtation to be apart of what he, Renji, and Hisagi had.

_If only I hadn't met him first,_Ichigo thought as he reentered his body, _then maybe I wouldn't have declined that offer._

Sighing, he walked outside with his "group" minus the only 3 normal people he has ever come in contact 's lover,Tatsuki, the brown haired spazz, and the techno-lamb, could never remember their names outside of school anymore. Possibly cause he could care less about them.

At the presence of the sexily tanned, Chad and the pettite Ishida at his sides, Ichigo smiled.

"_A growing man has to get it when it comes." _

His eyes widened as he caught himself using that man's quotes. Wasn't it enough that he torchured himself every afternoon by reporting his progress to that man? After all he was the very reason that Ichigo fucked every man and just about any man he could get.

_Ughh, I need a distraction._He thought locking his eyes on Orihime blissfully unaware the sexual tension that threatened to boil over behind her.

What attracted him to Orihime in the first place if he was gay? It wasn't like she wasn't unattractive in the slightest. Hell when the girl walks by almost half the population at school dies of nosebleeds. She was shapely and supple. Size D cups and an ass most straight women would kill to had long orange hair big innocent eyes and a clear complextion as if she hadn't suffered a blemish in her like it would benefeit him any now.

He was determined to find himself someone to get over Urahara with. _I'll get over this damn wall._Ichigo thought as Chad grabbed the entirety of his ass and kneeded it much to Ichigo's relief and dismay. He purred deep in his chest his dick twitching in excitement.

_One body at a time......_

* * *

Every day the same thing. Urahara comes in so disheveled it looks like he barely won a war by himself, Tessai concentrating more into the distance than he should, and Yoruichi in the corner on one side of the table, and then makeshift team of uncanny heroes/heroine(s) on the other. The smell of sex was so strong it was suffocating. Ichigo handed Urahara the report he had written at school. He took it smugly stroking Ichigo's fingers with his slightly sticky ones. Ichigo flinched slightly at the touch since it was one of or both of the other people's cum on the opposite side of where he was sitting. Most importantly Urahara's stare was as cold as ice.

Ichigo didn't need a translator to tell him that they'd interrupted a sex session that was in high interests to Urahara. Most likely Tessai's penis had been given attention prior to their arrival, so there was no tea and lectures, and Yoruichi's foul mood hinted that she was in no mood to be saying anything to anyone. No arguements. Nothing at all to break the ice.

Just the pounding of Ichigo's heart loudly in his own ears under his ex-lover's gaze, and Urahara's occasional grunts as he read the report. After what seemed like decades of waiting, he ripped up and burned the paper.

"It seems you all are coming along nicely in your abilities. Practice more on efficiency and perhaps you won't have to report to me every damn time to get some fucking approval. Get out of here!" Urahara spoke acidly.

Ichigo and his group did as they were told and walked away from the Urahara shop. Once Ishida and Orihime had been walked home, Ichigo stopped and let the silent tears fall from his face. It seemed the only reason for Urahara ever getting close to Ichigo in the first place was to get into his pants.

Chad said nothing but wrapped his strong arms around his friend and lover. It had been a while since he'd seen Ichigo cry this hard over someone. The last time was when he and Ichigo first had sex. It began as comforting him after seeing Urahara sexing two other people in front of Ichigo's eyes.

Standing like a strong lover, Chad held Ichigo until he stopped crying. Ichigo looked up at the silent but gentle teddy bear and smiled coyly. Chad frowned slightly when seeing not relief but despair in his love's pinkened eyes.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked shakily.

"10:30. Are you sure you want to go to work tonight? I could call in sick for us." Chad offered calmly.

Ichigo shook his head and started walking in the direction of the set.

"We're shooting a comfort scene tonight. So there's no reason to miss it." He spoke faking a smile.

To his surprise Chad had just hung up his cellphone and was walking resolutely to Ichigo. The bright haired teen just stared on as Chad picked him up bridal style and ran to his apartment as fast as he could.

"Chad!What the hell did you do?!" Ichigo yelled at his friend once he was put down safely inside the walls of Chad's home.

"I cancelled the job and told them to recast." He replied calmly.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook with a spark of irritation that border lined anger.

"And just why the hell would you do that you bastard!" He screeched tackling Chad to the ground and punching his face.

Chad took the hit, but repositioned Ichigo so he carried him further into the apartment over his right shoulder. Closing his eyes he let Ichigo flail about and do what he wanted until he got to his destination---The bedroom.

"My god Chad if I have to tell you one more time to---"

Plop.

Chad walked to the closet and got a futon, pillow and bed sheets. He made the guest bed and opened the door to the Bathroom.

"The left knob is hot and the right is cold. Also I wouldn't recommend flushing the toilet while taking a shower unless you like bathing in geyser water."

Ichigo watched on in amazed silence as Chad walked over to his dresser and pulled out and extra pair of old pajamas. Closing the drawer, he handed the nightclothes to Ichigo who took them without a word. This was the first time hearing Chad talk so much outside of work. Chad scratched the back of his neck looking to the side.

"The top may be a little too big for you, and I've prepared the thing's you'll need for staying the night. Red cloth is yours, the green one is mine. The white towel is yours and the blue one is mine." Chad groaned and walked out of the room leaving Ichigo to his devices.

_Why?_Ichigo asked himself as he undressed for his shower. _Why is Chad being so nice to someone so pitiful like me?_Ichigo leaned back on the cool tile of the shower. This was the first time he'd noticed that Chad appriciated him for more than just sex.

The sex with Chad was phenominal. Even Ichigo had to admit that when he was with Chad, he cums twice as hard. He looked up at the bathroom ceiling and closed his eyes as that familiar stir in his abdomen awoke. It was slow but there.

It was funny considering that even sad times in his life could make him stiff. He looked down to see himself at halfmast. Could it be that he'd closed his eyes from reality for so long, he'd forgotten what love felt like? Ichigo scoffed.

_Since when does a man produce estrogen? _He chided reaching down and grabbing his penis he massaged it softly, teasing himself to stiffen painfully.

Shuddering he turned up the hot water a little bit to make up for the missing body somewhere in the apartment. He smiled to himself at the realization that He loved Chad, and there was a high possibility that he loved Ichigo back. Rinsing himself off he got out of the shower and dried himself off careful of the erection that stood proudly between his legs.

He opened the door and walked into the living room to find Chad jacking off to their current AV film. He was pumping feverishly locking his gaze resolutely to the screen as the lines were spoken.

_**"Come on babe, you can take a toy and penis can't you? After all that's what you put on your resume."**_

_**"Hah....ah! Boss, you never said I'd be taking yours. I'm......mmngh.....gonna break!"**_

_**A lick on the neck.**_

_**A nip on the ear.**_

_**A kiss of passion to muffle the roars of climax.**_

_**The end.**_

Even after the film ended, Chad had only stroked himself to half mast. His breaths were still even and his hand was slowing down. Either he was hoping for a wet dream, or he was going to go take a cold shower to calm down. Smiling to himself, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Chad's neck and fondled him gently.

His body stiffened up almost imediately but then relaxed as he caught a glimpse of slightly wet orange hair. Ichigo lapped Chad's ear into his mouth and sucked on it roughly before letting it out. He licked it once more and let his pinky finger roam over Chad's slit.

"How do you expect to cum Chad if you down play with your own hot spots?" He whispered hotly massaging Chad's scrotum.

"Ichi....go..."Chad breathed closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip and rolling his head back.

Ichigo smiled and walked around to the front in time for Chad to take in his body. He was still slightly damp from the shower and his dick was hard and wet and waiting to be given attention.

_Ah god will I be able to make it?_Ichigo mentally moaned seeing Chad's expression of animalistic lust and mischeivous thought. Pushing down the urge to cum under his friend's gaze he pushed Chad to lie down on the couch and his arms behind his head and out of the way.

Ichigo shyly took off Chad's pants and boxers sliding them down below his knees. Chad looked down at the light pink tint on Ichigo's cheeks and smirked as he crawled up his lap until he could look Chad in the eyes. Ichigo dipped his head down and kissed Chad so fast it took a while before the man under him had time to respond.

_He tastes like spice and something sweet._Ichigo thought straddling Chad's hips, brushing their erections together. They broke the kiss at the sweet contact of hard muscle against another equally hard muscle. Chad looked up into Ichigo's eyes to find that the shadow in his eyes had completely dissipated and was replaced with pure desire.

Chad took the initiative arching his back into Ichigo's pelvis. Ichigo shuddered and ground himself roughly on Chad kissing him roughly. Chad wrapped one of his arms around Ichigo's back and had the other grip his ass firmly. He massaged the plump round ass for a while to distract the pent up teen above him as his other hand spread Ichigo's cheeks and he stuck in two fingers.

Ichigo purred audibly pressing his forehead to Chad's, licking his full lips as if asking for it's playmate hidden inside his mouth. Taking the bribe, Chad stuck out his tongue for Ichigo to lick and suck. He moaned deep in chest making Ichigo chuckle while increasing the speed of their grinding.

"Feel good....?" He panted out licking three of his fingers and playing with his right nipple.

Chad nodded and sat them up raising Ichigo slightly higher so he could suck the other nipple while Ichigo's hand wrapped around their dicks continuing the friction that brought them to their current position. Chad pressed his body closer to Ichigo biting gently on his nipple to change it from light pink to red. Ichigo moaned and wrapped his legs around Chad's waist tightly. Chad licked the abused nipple apologetically and looked up to Ichigo who was weakly stroking them off.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Chad asked setting his lover down and letting his hand help out in the job of stroking them off.

"Spoon me, 69 me, and cum on me." He spoke wantonly.

"Suck you off?" Chad offered laying Ichigo on his back.

Ichigo moaned and nodded his head. How this man was able to drive him wild was beyond his understanding. Chad let go of their dicks making his uke whine in protest as he was flipped over and brought back on Chad's lap. Ichigo looked behind him and pulled Chad's head down for a passionate kissed him back lovingly while slipping his dick in between Ichigo's legs and forcing them closed.

"Ready?" He whispered breaking the kiss.

"Yes..." Ichigo whispered back hotly.

Chad thrust up into the crevice he had made for himself, both of their members weeping. He started off slowly to adjust himself to the unfamiliar position, but easily picked up speed when Ichigo's legs tightened for him. Ichigo fell forward to all fours and looked back at Chad who bit his bottom lip at the possibilities. He had pormised spooning but he's be damned if Ichigo's cute hole wasn't calling out for him to ravish it placed a leg parallel to Ichigo's hip and pushed in between his legs rubbing their bodies together.

_He didn't enter._Ichigo thought smiling as he was being gently brought to the edge. Chad's harsh breathing in his ear told him that the man above him wasn't too far behind him either.

_I need to tell him. Before....ah....oh god!_Ichigo fought for his sanity under the sensations Chad was giving him at this point. Chad's had snaked around and was gripping and stroking them as he kissed the side of his neck.

Ichigo thrusted him self into the slightly calloused hand and gave the man behind him more access to his pulse.

"Faster....." Ichigo pleaded into Chad's ear who moaned as he tightened his thighs yet again.

"So....tight......Ichigo!" Chad grunted speeding up even more with his thrusts. Ichigo tightened his thighs a little more and sent the gentile giant over the edge coating his chest and stomach with Chad's sperm.

They both took a few breaths, kissing every now and then. Finally Ichigo decided to fulfill the second part of his fantasy. He moved the table over a few feet so that it could fit both of their bodies in between the limited space.

Laying down first Ichigo smiled up at Chad lovingly his dick still hard from some miracle. Or maybe it was because of all the AV films he'd starred in. Either way he patted the big area for Chad to join him. Chad got up slowly, not completely down from his afterglow. He laid down to face Ichigo and kissed the orangette deeply. After a few minutes Ichigo separated from those lips that could do so much sin.

"Chad." Ichigo half mewled. Chad had started kissing his neck.

"Mmm...?"

"I--I love you!" He confessed as his bronze lover snapped his head up.

At Chad's questioning gaze he brushed the hair out of his face.

"I love you,Yasutora Sado." Ichigo said a little louder.

"Thank you Ichigo" Chad whispered scooting down his lover's body. Latching his moth at the tip of Ichigo's dick.

Ichigo moaned loudly as Chad swallowed him whole, milking him as he went. Ichigo breathed evenly and ran his fingers through Chad's hair. If nothing else about Sex turned him on, it was definitely getting head from his lover. Chad sucked hard and fast using his tongue like a paintbrush over Ichigo's aching member. Ichigo arched his back and gripped the carpet trying to hold back his climax as hard as he could. Chad looked up at Ichigo's beautiful face to see his internal struggle and chuckled around his flesh deep throating him in the process. Ichigo's eye rolled to the back of his head. The scream he was sure he was gonna release dissapeared in his vocal cords as his entire world faded to white.

Chad groaned greatfully as his mouth was filled with Ichigo's essence. He slowly let out the twitching member from his mouth with a low 'pop'. Ichigo was unconscious breathing deeply as his body was coming down from it's all time high. He wrapped up Ichigo in his arms and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Whooo!!!! SEND ME REVIEWS!!!!This was hard to keep going!**


End file.
